


7 Years Ago: Sasha Braus and Connie Springer

by leviiackermanns



Series: The Death Memories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Braus, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oceanic Burial Site One: The idiots who didn't know they were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Years Ago: Sasha Braus and Connie Springer

Ultimately it was Sasha who went first. Titans surrounded her and Connie, they’d been separated from Levi’s Squad; this expedition was proving to be one of their worst since the Female Titan. It seemed that no one could escape the jaws of the titans. Yet Sasha was still the first to go, it was said that her screams were heard over the roars Eren’s titan form was making. She screamed as the jaws of the titan closed around her head, crushing her skull. These were the screams that alerted the Levi Squad to their location, not that far away, but it was too late: even as they approached they watched as Connie was grabbed out the air by another titan, he’d tried to go down taking as many titans with him as he could, in the end he’d only managed to kill the one that had gotten Sasha.

Their loss was mourned, those idiots didn’t really know that they were actually in love, though their relationship was strange, it worked for them, they’d died before they knew that they were meant for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry, I'm trash, come love me on tumblr my url is leviiackermanns.tumblr.com


End file.
